Deep breaths now
by PrincessDebut
Summary: Sabrina's growing nervous for the Founding Festival, so a few breathing exercises won't hurt anyone. Especially not Luciano. One-shot.


Oneshot of Luciano because...well, there wasn't enough of him. lol Please enjoy. (:

* * *

"Luciano!" Sabrina exclaimed when she opened the door to see him, with arms crossed.

He walked on in the room and Sabrina looked at him and sighed, while holding a piece of paper close to her chest. "Did you hear about this? We're both performing for the kindom finale." She whimpered.

He looked up. "You mean about us? Dancing for the Founding Festival?" She nodded, but then he started to chuckle at her.

"I don't know why you're laughing though! I heard it's going to be huge!" Her face filled with fear and doubt.

He stopped laughing and looked at her more seriously. "There's no sense worrying about it." He gently sighed.

"But, it's been a long time since we ever performed for a huge crowd before." He looked to Sabrina who held in a breath of air. She looked at him and gave him a look. "And you're not nervous?" She asked, eyeing him suspiciously. He looked to her and smiled just the slightest.

"Actually, it's somewhat exciting." He replied.

Her look of astonishment made him smile a bit more. Sabrina then sighed and then said, "Leave it to a pro..." She mumbled.

Kip quickly flew towards the two and she gazed at Sabrina in exasperation.

"There's no time for that Princess! We have to get to Founding Festival before we're late!" Kip urged taking her by the arm and dragging her out the door. Sabrina whimpered and looked to Kip. "But I don't know where it is!"

Luciano went over to open the door and looked at Sabrina. "It's at Jive Park. It isn't that far." He responded.

Sabrina looked at Luciano then to Kip. "But wait Kip! I have to change first!" Kip looked at her and started to tug on her arm again. "You can when we get there! You have your Tiara with you right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but I wanna wear a Sea Shell Necklace for today." Kip sighed and let go of Sabrina's arm. "Thanks Kip!" Sabrina said before she scrambled to find her necklace.

"We'll be very late." Kip muttered. Luciano sighed.

--

"We made it on time!" She exclaimed. Kip flew over to Sabrina's face.

"We could have had more time to prepare if you would use your Tiara, princess!" Sabrina then held her hands up in protest. "But Kip, I wanted to wear my new necklace for today!" But Kip looked angry.

"Why is it so important to you to wear just for today?" She asked. Sabrina just started laughing. "Because Luciano gave it to me!"

Luciano, who was standing right next to them, had a surprised look on his face, but quickly regained his demeanor in just a couple of seconds. "You didn't have to turn your room upside down just to look for it." He added.

She laughed sheepishly. "I forgot where I put it."

Kip sighed. "Well, let me go tell the king we're here." She looked to Sabrina and Luciano. "You two stay here till I come back." She flew off in another direction and left the two to look around Jive Park. Sabrina's eyes glistened.

"There's so many people here!"

Then her face turned sheet white. "...there's so many people here." She scrutinized her face and then closed her eyes. "So many people who are gonna watch us perform!" She exclaimed louder than before.

Luciano looked at her and raised a brow. "That bad?" Her head bobbed up and down and stopped when she put her hands on her chest. She sheepishly grinned at Luciano and said, "And it feels like my hearts wants to explode now."

He let out a deep breath and realized something.

"Why don't you take a few deep breaths?" He asked. Sabrina looked up to him and gave him a questioning look. "Hmm? Well, okay." She started to open up her mouth but started to remember the last time she did breathing exercises with Lucas.

--

__

"Do deep breaths. Calm down." Lucas ordered.

Sabrina gave him a look of doubt. "But we're lost!" He gave her a look and then Sabrina bit her lip and nodded. "Alright." She held her breath and let out a deep sigh.

"Whhoooooo!" She quickly let in all the air. Her cheeks puffed out and then she quickly let it out.

"Haaaaaaaa!" After that, she took another breath.

"Whooooooo!" Then let it out.

"Haa-ck!!" Sabrina started to cough violently on her own spit and pounded her chest. Lucas started to hold up her shoulders so she wouldn't fall. "That's a little too deep."

"B-but, Lu-" She started to choke a little harder. He sighed as he still steadied her up on her feet. "It's going to be one long day."

--

_"Why are you so nervous?"_

_Sabrina looked at him uncertainly. "Uhm...maybe because it's our first time on a scavenger hunt?" She said hesitantly. Lucas' face still looked impassive as ever and then took out the map. He crossed his arm across his chest and looked at her in a doubtful expression._

_"You're nervous to be my partner because of what?"_

_Sabrina shook her head, paused, then sighed. "I don't think you'd like to hear it because...well you always do get mad at me for it." His expression bored into her eyes._

_"Go for it." He replied, waiting for her explanation. Sabrina laughed sheepishly. "Well, you get lost often. So... I don't know. I'm just nervous about it. It's in the woods." Her spine shivered. "That makes me even more nervous about it."_

_Lucas stayed in his spot, his arms still crossed, but then put a hand on his forehead._

_"Inhale and exhale often when we're in there. It'll help." He suggested._

_Sabrina nodded and then tried it. "Whoo...haaa...whoo...haaa...whoo..." She started off gently. Lucas started at her breathing and smiled a bit. "It's helping isn't it?"_

_"Haaa...whoo...haaa...whoo...haaa...whoo...haaa..."_

_"They're great to do when you're nervous."_

_"Whoo...haaa...whoo...haaa...whoo..."_

_"... do you plan on stopping anytime soon Sabrina?"_

_"Haaa...whoo...haaa...whoo...haaa..."_

_"...Sabrina?"_

_"Whoo...haaa...ahhh..." Sabrina started to lean forward to Lucas and sleep on his shoulder. Luke positioned her up. "Wake up!" He yelled out._

_Sabrina woke up and then sheepishly grinned. "S-sorry, It happens." She laughed slightly._

--

"Uhm..." Sabrina started to hesitate. Luciano looked expectantly at Sabrina to take deep breaths but then-

"ARRRGGGG!!!!" Luciano was taken-aback.

"ARRRRGGGGG!!!" Everyone started to stare at the two partners and especially on Sabrina who made the noise. "Hey, Sabrina??" He was still too confused what had gotten into Sabrina.

"AAAHHHH! ARRGGG!" She stopped and laughed. She smiled to Luciano and said, " Okay, I'm better now."

Luciano blinked at Sabrina's sudden behavior. He clutched his fists and stared at her partner in disbelief. "What's the matter with you?! Why did you yell out loud like that?!" He yelled back.

"Huh? Oh, well when you yell, it really clears your head!"

"So I'm pumped!" She jumped up and punched her fist in the air. "Now, bring it!!" She exclaimed.

Luciano stayed silent, but then grinned slightly. "That's so you like you." Sabrina looked back at Luciano and grinned. "You should try it too! It really does help!" She said, her voice containing enthusiasm rather then nervousness like before. He blinked at her and chuckled.

"I'm just not as daring or crazy as you are." He answered wittily.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, well if you did. I don't expect much reviews but hopefully I will expect that more people will make more stories in this category... there's really not enough. ^^; Thank you for reading this and have a lovely day. (:


End file.
